Tiffany is building a straight fence, with posts one meter apart. If the fence is 13 meters long, how many fence posts does she need?
Answer: If the fence is one meter long, she needs two posts (one for each end). If the fence is two meters long, then she needs three posts, and so on. Therefore, she needs 14 posts for a 13 meter fence.